


Quiet Mornings

by magnusbicon



Series: 3-Sentence Drabbles [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: "Good morning..."





	Quiet Mornings

There’s truly nothing like waking up in just enough time to hear Alec’s soft snores morph into long breaths as he wakes, and Magnus doesn’t attempt to stop the corners of his lips from lifting as he blinks open his eyes to see Alec blinking his own open as well.

“Good morning,” his boyfriend whispers, his lashes fanning out across his cheeks a few more times in protest before he focuses his gaze on Magnus, who trails his fingers up his chest and throws his leg over Alec’s own as he snuggles closer.

“Agreed.” 


End file.
